


These Walls

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anne puts Phillip’s sister in her place, F/M, Family Dynamics, Intolerance, Love, Obstacles to overcome, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Phillip takes Anne to meet his sister. It doesn’t go as smoothly as they’d hoped, but Anne straightens things out.Racism comes in many forms, back then and even nowadays...but love endures.





	These Walls

“Are you nervous?” Phillip leaned in close to her, tucking a wisp of stray hair behind her ear, and running his finger tips along her cheek.

Anne took a deep breath. “No more nervous than I was walking over here.” She looked over her shoulder, gesturing towards the passerbys on the busy Manhattan street behind them. It always felt like people were staring at them. The high society ones would merely scoff or whisper to each other in disapproval. They were too cowardly to say anything directly. But the people who were more direct were just as cowardly...and unoriginal. Anne had heard it all.

Some days she wondered if the whispers and verbal abuse they endured was worth it. And what would her family think? She’d written letters home about Phillip with nary a reply. At least WD was supportive, and Phillip seemed to believe that his sister would be too.

As he pulled the brass door knocker back and forth, Phillip gave her a reassuring smile. “I love you.”

Anne squeezed his hand, her breath catching in her throat. The way he looked at her - with such warmth and devotion. Yes, it was all worth it.

Before she could reply, a young woman with bright eyes opened the door. She was garishly dressed with a light dusting of powder on her face and a brooch in her hair adorned with peacock feathers.

“Phillip!” She pushed open the door to kiss her brother on the cheek, and the feathers brushed against Anne’s nose. She giggled.

“And you must be Annie.”

Anne let go of Phillip’s hand and curtsied. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Carlyle.”

“Such formalities. Please call me Marjorie.”

“And please call her Anne.” Phillip interjected, knowing that Anne’s father was the only person she ever allowed to call her Annie.

“It’s alright, Phillip. I don’t mind.” There was no point in creating any ill will over a name. Anne nodded politely as Marjorie ushered them out of the cold and into her living room.

“Let me take your coats.”

“Thank you, sister. Did your butler quit again?”

“Oh, Phillip. Always the comedian. You know mother and father cut me off after I ended my engagement. And I don’t have any circus money rolling in like you two. Isn’t that right, Annie?”

Anne wasn’t quite sure what to say, so she changed the subject.

“You have such a lovely home.”

“Why, thank you. And you, Annie, are a lovely girl. Your skin is just radiant. And your hair is beautiful. May I touch it?”

“M-my hair?”

“Why, yes. I suppose I’m being a bit forward, but I’ve always wanted to know...”

Before Anne could answer, Marjorie had a lock of her hair between her fingers. “Hmmm. It’s softer than what I would have guessed.”

“Marjorie, she’s not a -“

Anne grabbed ahold of Phillip’s arm before he could say anything more. There was no point in scolding his sister over a mere curiosity.

“Please have a seat while I get us some drinks. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Phillip escorted Anne over to the chairs by the fireplace. Before sitting down, he leaned over to whisper in Anne’s ear. “I think it’s going okay.”

Anne couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. Now he seemed a little nervous.

“Here we are. One for you, Phillip. And I made yours extra special, Annie. I know your people aren’t afraid of a little whiskey.”

Phillip nearly spit out his drink when he realized what his sister had said. Anne spoke up before he had a chance.

“ _My_ people? Oh, you mean, the Wheelers? Or are you speaking of _my_ people, as in...circus performers?”

“Well, I...um, well, perhaps I was...”

Phillip cleared his throat, and Anne continued. “Because my people - the Wheelers - tend to abstain. My father didn’t keep liquor in our home. You see, he was a slave until he was eighteen, and his masters were good Christian folks who thought drinking was a sin. Now, circus people, they’re a different breed. Some, like your brother here, drink quite a bit, while others don’t at all. I guess it’s hard to generalize about people. Wouldn’t you say?”

Marjorie had turned away to set the tray of drinks on the table. Anne was trying to steady her breath, feeling unexpectedly betrayed by the situation. An awkward silence filled the room.

Phillip reached over to Anne, a look of shame and disappointment on his face. He mouthed the words _I’m sorry_ to her before getting up.

“I think we better go. Marjorie...I expected more from you. Anne is the woman that I love. You can’t -“

“Phillip. Sit down.”

Anne was still seated, her posture proud and her voice unwavering. Phillip looked confused, but he followed her command.

“Marjorie?” Anne spoke with a gentler tone.

Marjorie slowly turned around with tears in her eyes. She took a seat across from Anne.

“Listen...although you’ve made some fairly ignorant comments in just these first few minutes of getting acquainted, you’re an important person to Phillip. So you’re an important person to me.”

Marjorie continued looking down at her hands.

“And Phillip, you can’t just storm out of a room whenever we’re faced with a little adversity. Eventually, you and I will end up friendless and without any family.”

Phillip was watching her with admiration and slowly nodded his head.

“So, we’re going to have that delicious meal your sister prepared, and the two of you can enjoy a good stiff drink. And then we’ll make plans to do this again soon because in a few years when Phillip and I are married and have our family, my children aren’t going to feel awkward when they come over to visit their Aunt Marjorie. How does that sound?”

Phillip had relaxed back into his chair, and Marjorie actually seemed relieved.

“Thank you, Anne. And please forgive me. I meant you no harm. Our parents...well, I suppose I can’t blame them, but I haven’t been around...you know, socially...”

“We all have a few things to learn. Just wait until Phillip meets my father. Can you imagine what he’s going to say?”

Anne and Marjorie smiled at one another while Phillip started to pull nervously at his collar.

<><><><><><><><>

“You were brilliant, you know.”

“I guess so.”

Phillip was glad to see that Anne wasn’t too rattled by his sister’s behavior. He was afraid maybe he had blown things by convincing her to meet his sister only to be met with more of the same.

He finished loosening his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Anne rubbing lotion into the back of her neck.

“Let me.”

He sat down next to her at the edge of their bed and took the bottle of lotion from her hands, placing it on the floor. He proceeded to massage her neck and shoulders.

“So...you want to have my babies?”

She swatted at his hands playfully. “Is that all you remember from our evening?”

“No. I remember you saying something about meeting the rest of your family. You don’t think they’ll approve? I’m quite the catch, you know.”

“Let’s just say my daddy probably didn’t picture me leaving our small town to go to the big city and marry a white man.”

“Oh.”

“He’ll come around, I’m sure. Just like WD. But let’s hold off on making any babies until you’ve asked him for my hand.”

Anne turned to him and batted her eyes sweetly. She kissed him softly on the lips, lingering in their kiss as she pulled him closer, beckoning him to lay down with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, check out its companion piece: [May I Have Your Daughter’s Hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547646/chapters/31083477)


End file.
